


Foreigner

by sassyfangs13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to have a little fun. (Lady Loki fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreigner

     The Midgardian lyrics thrummed out of the large speakers and Loki recalled one of his memories on Asgard. He didn't quite remember where he had picked up the talent--or so he told Thor--but it had come to be quite entertaining and, surprisingly, a helpful aid in battle. A woman a bright red dress with blond hair walked over to the bar and sat next to him.  
     "You're willing to sacrifice our love," she sang along with the song. "You want paradise I know." She turned to him and winked.   
     "Can I help you?" He asked dryly, uninterested in conversing with this particular woman.   
     "You were tapping your glass." The woman nodded to his hands, his long fingers tipped with dark green polish to match the dress that fit his now incredibly well endowed form. "Like the song?" She crossed her legs and pushed her shoulders back as she leaned against the bar, though her efforts were valiant there was no way he was going home with this one. He decided to let one down easy for a change, it would be his good deed of the month.  
     "It reminds me of home, we often enjoyed cutting out the icy hearts of the Jotun." He stared straight ahead and took a long sip of his drink until she huffed and went away. The song ended and another began, it was more upbeat with an incredibly irritating buzz in the background.   
     He had gotten bored upwards of an hour and a half ago but hadn't cared to find somewhere else to go. The amount of liquor he had consumed, though small in Asgardian standards, had been enough of a stress reliever to urge him into doing something regrettable. The song was calling to him and he hadn't properly worked his muscles in such a long time. He swallowed the last of his drink and eyed his prey in the center of the room--the tall silver pole that spanned from the ceiling to the small platform it was on.  
     He climbed onto the stage and was greeted with loud, excited, shouts from the crowd. He griped the pole, the metal cool and familiar in his long hands, and spun himself around it as a trial. He wouldn't use an unacceptable prop.   
     He spun again and received another shout from the crowd when he pulled himself off the ground and into the air. For once in his time on Midgard he was enjoying himself and better yet, the entire room's attention was on him and him alone. They appreciated him instead of mocking him and he felt a small glimmer of pride show it's head before retreating as he finally looked out over the crowd and discovered that his biggest fan was none other than the iron man himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Loki is the only stripper in Asgard.
> 
> It didn't really turn out like I planned but it's acceptable...


End file.
